


Green & Ghastly & Giggly

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, Colored Cum, Cuddling, Cum Digestion, Dirty Talk, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't Tell Harry, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Cock, Feral Behavior, Ficlet, Frotting, Grinding, Hallucinations, Human/Monster Romance, Identity Porn, M/M, Monster Dick, NIpple stimulation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Continuation, Possible Rape/Non-Con, Prehensile Tongue, Questionable Dubious Content, Self-cest, Sex in the Dark, Sleep Paralysis, Somnophilia, Tasty Cum, Thongs - Freeform, To Be Continued?, Tongueplay, Was it a dream?, goblinborn, handjobs, wholesome porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Love is a burning thing, and it makes a fiery ring.
Relationships: Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Slitted Eyes of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman has sleep paralysis, Gobby is horny. Things get messier than mess.

Norman was no stranger to sleep paralysis, but that didn’t make it anymore pleasant on him when it happened. He laid curled up slightly on his side, pillow hugged into arms as he breathed softly in his slumber.

The sounds of cars outside was normal for New York, even heard all the way up to air pollution and lights flickering and peeking through the pulled blinds of the window. The A/C kicking on with a soft white noise as it clicked, vent airing out the room from above Norman’s bed as he slept.

He normally got good sleep when Gobby decided to sleep as well, otherwise he’d be in for one hell of a time. His abnormal sleeping patterns and stress on cranium didn’t make it easier, nor make them happen less frequently.

Cuddled up in bed in his rich person’s robe and fuzzy socks, Norman had his normal dose of REM sleep, twitching slightly and mumbling under his breath as they assaulted his mind in obscenities.

That didn’t save him for long as he suddenly awoke, as if a click in his mind told him to; but that wasn’t the worst of it. It wasn’t just bad he was forced to a conscious state, but slowly Norman came to realize he couldn’t _move_.

Breathing picked up in a pinch, Gobby’s hallucinations coming through as he stood at Norman’s bed side, snapping his fingers in front of his face as he laid there with no wills to move on his own, even as his mind screamed his lungs preferred to stay silent.

The gremlin squatted down, grinning as his ears laid flat with a low purr emitting from his throat.

 _“Good evening, Normie~ You okay there, sport? You seem to be having some issues!_ ”

His face turned red but he still had no control over his muscles, wanting to curse at the demon as he just clicked his tongue, standing back up with a twirl of his heel to pull down the blankets, pushing Norman on his back to straddle him, hands slipping between the overlapping fabric of his robe to stroke his chest.

“ _Nothing to say today? Good! That’ll make this go much better~_ ”

Ah yes, because only Gobby is the one allowed to be sassy, snarky, and a loudmouth!

Claws just undid the little bowed knot keeping his robe on, revealing his thong underneath.

Okay, you’d probably fault this for being some kinky fantasy of Norman, and maybe it was. But the truth was that thongs didn’t show any undergarment lines when wearing business suits. It only made sense!

Gobby didn’t mind, leaning down to lap at his chest as Osborn groaned at the sensation. It was so weird; his nerves numb to him but feeling heightened in _sensitivity_ from Gobbo’s touches.

With a smooth chest from shaving like the dickens often and so, it was so easily to completely cover Norman’s chests, claws smoothing over green spittle and slicking their touch over his skin.

It didn’t take long for him to start to get erect in his heart stamped thong, poking up behind Gobby as he moved a bit forward, still straining with a wince at the tightness of the fabric holding himself back from being truly free.

Gobby looked back, squeezing a nipple between tips of his forefinger and thumb, tongue curling around the adjacent one.

“ _Oh my, someone’s getting a bit hot and bother, aren’t they?~_ ”

Norman was so impatient, gaining a bit of control to start shaking in place, fury in his eyes but blank as he glared up at the Goblin who came down to press his lips to the man’s own, licking over them in a lap before pushing his tongue into his mouth, hugging and holding his face to tilt his head as he closed his cat-like vision, curling his tongue in Norman’s mouth. He had no choice but to try and control his breathing through the obstruction in his windpipe as the cruel organ pushed deeper, Gobby’s pressure points on his chest making him a bit dizzy as he pulled back with a peck on his nose.

A blink and he was between his legs, smooching his sack through the silk garment before using his teeth to rip it off without a care, turning position to spit it out. Now that nothing was in his way, it was time to dig in!

But the beast didn’t go straight for the main course, caressing his balls as he moved to suck on one, teeth tucked away behind lips as he noisily sipped at the sensitive skin, making Norman groan loudly and obscenely.

Tongue came out again, curling around his sack as he mouthed at the side, gentle caress at inner thigh with the back of his knuckles as he purred, making Norman gagged on a breath, moaning louder from the pure bliss of vibrations being sent down his very core.

He pulled off with a smack of his lips as Norman shook again, almost wanting to arch his back if he wasn’t confined to the pins and needles of deprivation.

Gobby held his proud member between his claws, rubbing thumbs into it carefully and watching the sharp edge of his keratin so not to damage Norman’s special place for baby creation.

He got closer, just viewing him close-up as Norman’s face remained beet red, staring up and not wanting to watch himself come undone like a sex worker on her final call of the hour.

Gobby smooched where the head met the scar of his grand length, tongue peeking out to flick over it as Norman shivered from top to bottom, blood rushing to that one area as he lightly throbbed warmly between those green paws.

“ _Such a cute little cock~ Wanna see mine?_ ”

He damn well knew Norman couldn’t reply, let alone dignify his advances with a stupid response.

Gobby sat up on his knees, spreading them as he tugged off his skirt flap, leaning forward to jut that ridged dick up against Norman’s, gently humping over the others as both leaked indecent precum, mixing of green and white as delicious as a minty cappuccino.

Norman was at his mercy, even if he was enjoying this, he couldn’t move it any faster along and that drove him _crazy_.

Hand came down, beginning to stroke their cocks together with a slide of beautiful taste to flesh from the grooves and smooth glide over penis in succession from base to tip.

Norman wasn’t going to last much longer if this kept up, Gobby letting go before smooching his pecker on the head.

He came back up to sit on his chest, turning to stand on all fours above him as he got into a 69 position.

“ _You scratch my back, I scratch yours, Normie~_ ”

After all, he always did this all by himself! Where was his moment of being pillow princess to jester?

He slowly lowered his hips, horned tip rubbing against his lips before pushing inside, making him cough slightly around it as breathing apparatus wasn’t completely lost on him.

Gobby told the truth however, moving to suck Norman’s glorious manhood into his mouth, sloppy sounds hitting the hay as he moved his hips, grinding against the businessman’s face as spongy tongue delighted each crevice of his penis.

Gobby moaned, getting high off this as he bobbed faster, speeding up on both ends so he could finish alongside Norman. That was the best part!

A thrust and a suck before they both came, Gobby crying out in a howl as his claws inside of his boots flexed slightly, green filling splashing a bit out of Norman’s mouth as Gobby swallowed him whole again, licking and cleaning his dick as it went limp against the bed. Gobby’s body felt like mere jelly now, rolling off as Norman finally got his movements back, swallowing it all with a groan at the lime gelatin taste, sitting up to wipe his mouth on his robe that had some specks of his own semen and Goblin’s drool leaked onto it.

He made a grimace, just throwing it off to stretch as Gobby was purring idly, vibrating on the bed as Norman sighed but smiled, moving to take off his helmet to pet him, scratching under his chin and rubbing his big gremlin ears.

“Come here, ya night terror~”

He pulled Gobby close, braiding legs and cuddling as he fell asleep easily from released chemicals in the brain from ejaculation.

Gobby was satiated, and so was Norman.


	2. Independent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard being stuck in Norman's brain while he works away, those keys are annoying with each tick and tap.
> 
> Gobby is bored, he always is.
> 
> He's weak and starving without his Globulin Green either, so Norman kills two birds with one stone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more 'wholesome' take on Goblinborn, you could say.
> 
> I sorta skipped along to get into the smut since I was falling asleep as I wrote this, haha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Special Thanks to my biggest supporter!
> 
> Mia

Gobby whined in the back of Norman’s head, besides being starved and _touch_ starved, it was fucking annoying, and the man had had enough as he rolled out from his desk in office chair.

“You and your horny appetite…”

He muttered as Gobby cooed, arm and hand moving in its own to hold his face as Norman closed his eyes; and as he held it there, the Goblin purred.

” _You love it, you love me~_ ”

Norman sighed with a small forming grin, patting the hand as both came down to the arm rests, just pressing a button to lower the blinds and lock the door as Norman opened a secret compartment in his desk, taking out the green lube that Gobby loved so much. He was all about appearance anyways!

Gobby’s fussed with Norman’s pants as the man used his left hand to takeout the globulin green shot, teeth on the plastic hiding the needle to pull off and spit in the trash, rolling up his sleeve to inject himself as Gobby groaned in relief, getting more excited and stronger as he stroked Norman’s package through his pants with his own hand in control by the gremlin.

Norman put a Halloween band-aid over the shot and shuffled everything into place to please Gobby and not keep him waiting any longer as he took a breath, cracking knuckles and undoing his pants expertly to pull down his thong, palming his own cock in hand.

” _We look marvelous together, Norman_ ~”

A soft chuckle as Norman grabbed the lube and turned from the desk do not to make this ‘meeting’ feel business like as he squirted a hefty amount of lube onto his good hand.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet~”

There was a low hum emitting from the man feeling as he continued to rub himself.

“Buttering me up now, aren’t we?”

” _I’ve wanted this for **hours** , dummy…_”

The businessman winked as he started to stroke himself, sitting back and closing his eyes as he let Gobby take control of his other hand as they masturbated in unison.

Norman loved Gobby and Gobby loved Norman. It was so damn taboo to have a relationship like this… But if they kept it away from Harry and prying eyes, they would be fine in having each other.

Gobby was tired and spent from Norman shirking his shots again but the new dose in their system helped him perk up as he purred louder and more aggressively, stroking and squeezing their cock.

Norman knew his other half’s weakness and he knew exactly what cards to play to get to him.

Oh no, this wasn’t some funky way to conduct business. This was two kindred spirits coming together to make love as Norman hummed through shut eyes.

“Feels good, really good, Gobby… I love it when you touch me like this.”

Gobby stroked and reached down to caress their balls heavily, making low rumbles happily at Norman’s words.

” _Ya really do? No kidding, Normie? Aw shucks~”_

Norman’s breathing picked up as he tried to communicate with his other and better half through this. He knew Gobby loved praise and he also loved dirty talk.

“Let me please you too…”

Eyes opened to neon green as Gobby whined and squirmed, now on the outside as Norman’s ghostly form appeared behind him, stroking their cock and kissing the side of his face as he drooled uncontrollably.

Gobby forced his arms on the arm rests, letting Norman tend to him.

_“So sweet and responsive, c’mon, cry out for me, baby~”_

Gobby had to not make too much noise as claws dug unto the armrests, feet firmly planted and spread.

“I-I love it, Normie! I-I love being loved by yooooou!”

He let out a howl of pleasure, leaning back as they started to near this end, eyes opening to mismatch’s as both hands stroked on either side in time, minds and views aligned in a swap.

Norman let out that cackle of approval as that topped them over, squeaking in a shrill tone as they came in a big shot, panting and handling cock as it made a mess of the floor.

Norman got a wet wipe to clean his hands and cock, panting but nothing compared to Gobby as Norman hugged himself and closed his eyes.

“Feel better?”

_“Tons, thank you for that, Normie.”_

A nod and smile.

“Sweet dreams, cutie gremlin pie~”

And just like that, he got back to work as goblin slept and dreamt more about how he’d like to be with his other half and how much he loved him.


End file.
